1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for adjusting machines, in particular packaging machines, which rest on a supporting surface with adjustable machine feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting and accurately adjusting machines requires considerable expenditure in terms of time and manpower, especially in the case of complex packaging machines. The machines rest on vertically adjustable machine feet. The precise adjustment of the machines is effectuated by adjusting the machine feet, the effort for the adjustment being considerable if the machine, due to its size, has a plurality of machine feet.
The object of the invention is to simplify the mounting and adjustment of machines and to attain greater precision therein.